In His Eyes
by dare-denymecider
Summary: **Chapter 9 now added** JONY Anything after S5 is fair game spoiler wise. After Jeanne finds out about Tony he takes some time to himself but one person knows exactly where to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.**

**A/N: This could be paired with my fic With So Little To Be Sure Of - however, it can also standalone. Please review and let me know if I should continue this.**

"I thought I'd find you here,"

Tony jumped a little at the sound of the voice behind him in the empty movie theatre but didn't turn around. He'd thought he was alone in the darkened room but the fact that she'd found him didn't surprise him. In the past few months they'd spent a lot of time with each other and they'd grown close.

When he didn't speak she tried again. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Be my guest," Tony replied, never taking his eyes off the screen as she stepped over the seat from the row behind and sank down into the soft cinema seat. They sat for a few moments in silence both of them watching the characters on the screen.

" 'An Affair to Remember', Tony?"

"I thought it was an apt choice," he answered drolly, still not making eye contact with the woman sitting next to him. When her hand reached out and covered his own that rested on his thigh he finally turned to look at her. "I'm fine, Director. Honestly," he added before returning his attention to the screen.

Jenny squeezed his hand and then withdrew and replaced her hands to rest in her lap. She turned her head to study his profile. He seemed to be staring intently at the screen but Jen sensed that his thoughts were far away from the love story being acted out in front of him.

"You were in love with her." Jenny stated rather than asked.

Tony allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "That's the thing. I wasn't." Jenny opened her mouth to speak but he continued. "But for the purpose of maintaining my cover, I pretty much convinced her that I was. That's what's bothering me," he admitted. "I have this reputation, you know, of being a player, moving from one woman to the next and not caring about them too deeply." Tony looked down and let out a sigh. "It's a reputation, that's all. I hate myself for deceiving her like that. It wasn't her fault her father was La Grenouille. She's a great girl and didn't deserve to be hurt." He finished speaking and turned to face the woman sitting next to him. "So, you see, I'm not the heartless bastard that I make myself out to be." He said with a soft laugh.

"I know that. I've always known that." Jenny said.

"How?"

"Gibbs taught me well. I can see it in your eyes," Jenny replied, her emerald eyes searching the hazel ones before her. Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward, closing the inches between them and touched her lips to his.

For a split second Tony froze but as he felt Jenny begin to pull back he reached up to place his hand in her hair, holding her to him as he deepened the kiss. It lasted no more than a few seconds but when she pulled back Jenny could see the arousal in Tony's eyes.

"What do you see there now?" he whispered, holding her gaze as the warmth from her lips began to cool.

"Something I've wanted to see there for a long time," Jen admitted softly and then quickly lowered her eyes and moved out of his touch to break the contact with him.

"It's been there Jenny. I guess I just wasn't sure if you'd want to see it."

"Gibbs taught me too well," Jenny admitted as she reluctantly stood and began to walk out of the movie theatre. Tony stood and reached out, catching her by the arm to stop her. She turned and looked him in the eye once more. "Rule 12," she explained sadly. Tony loosened his hold on her and she continued her walk towards the exit leaving Tony standing alone in the dark theatre.

**Please let me know if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has sent such encouraging feedback. Also, to those who have said they dislike the Jenny/Tony pairing, I'd advise you read no further because that's what this story is about and it's only going to get more painful for you ;)**

**Also, I'm sorry to say, nobody should expect anything of substance from me. I'm purely a fluff writer…my brain doesn't have the capacity to produce anything substantial but hey, the world needs fluff…right?! Enjoy x**

"I thought you were supposed to be in charge."

Jen had almost reached her waiting town car when Tony's voice rang out across the parking lot. She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, watching Tony as he closed the gap between them.

"I thought you were the boss," Tony reiterated in a softer tone when he came to a stop a few feet from her.

"I am," she concurred.

"Then why are you following Gibbs' rules? He's not the boss,"

"It doesn't matter whose rules they are, Tony. Following them is for the best. I've found that out for myself over the years. Things get messy when the rulebook goes out the window. Especially in the case of rule number 12."

Tony didn't have to guess who she was referring to regarding her own flouting of the rules. He'd always known there was more to her past with Gibbs than either of them had let on.

"It doesn't have to be messy. It could be different for us."

"It would be even harder for us, Tony. I'm not just your team boss. I'm the Director of a federal agency. Having a fling with one of your subordinates doesn't play well when you my job title!" she said, a little more forcefully than she had intended and she cringed a little as Tony visibly recoiled at her choice of words.

"No, I guess it wouldn't be worth the flak you would get from your Director cronies…not for JUST a FLING with one of you subordinates," Tony spat out coldly and turned away.

"I didn't mean it that way, Tony," Jen called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I wasn't talking about just a fling, Jenny." Jen struggled to hear him with his back turned to her and so she took a few steps towards him as he continued. "Like I told you before, I'm not the player everyone seems to think I am. It wasn't just pretend commitment like I had with Jeanne that I'm ready for. I'm looking for a real relationship. Something that goes beyond a few dates and one of us sneaking out before the other wakes up in the morning. If there's one thing I really enjoyed about being with Jeanne it was waking up with someone in my arms."

Jenny smiled sadly as she thought of how long the left hand side of her bed had been vacant for. Tony turned around and caught the look of melancholy in her eyes.

"I bet it's even more enjoyable when you're holding someone special in your arms," Tony said quietly, reaching out to take her hand, squeezing it gently. At his touch, she looked up at him and he could see the unshed tears brimming in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry," he soothed, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the side of her hand. "If you want this, we can make it happen,"

"But the rules…"

"…can be rewritten. I think it's about time. If this," he continued, gesturing between the two of them with his spare hand," is meant to be then, we'll work it out. I promise."

"I need some time to think," Jen whispered, gently extricating her hand from his.

"I understand. Take all the time you need," Tony said as she made her way over to the car. Her driver had got out when he saw her resume her walk and was holding the door open for her when she reached the vehicle.

"For you, I'll wait," Tony called and Jen smiled and gave him a small wave before getting in the car and having the door close behind her.

"For you, I'll wait," Tony repeated quietly, as he watched the car drive out of the lot, following it with his gaze until it rounded the corner and drove out of sight.

**Well, what do you think? How long with Tony have to wait? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a short chapter again. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I really appreciate all the feedback I've had so far and it's really spurring me on to write faster. Enjoy x**

Jenny lay in her bed watching as the light from the streetlamp outside her window cast shadows on her bedroom ceiling. She was wide awake and despite having to be in the office at 7am, she found sleep to be elusive. She lazily rolled her head to one side and took in the bright red numbers that taunted her as they emanated from the alarm clock on her bedside table.

1:23.

She let out a loud sigh to the empty room. She knew exactly what was making her restless. She hadn't been able to concentrate since her conversation with Tony that afternoon. There were so many reasons why they shouldn't start anything but then every time she thought she'd convinced herself what a thoroughly bad idea it was, an image of Tony's grinning face would break through all her doubts and she'd find herself thinking about why they would be so great together.

_And we would be great together_, she thought as a grin broke out on her own face. He was handsome and intelligent and really made her laugh but more than anything, Jen knew there was a different side to Tony than he showed at the office. She'd caught a glimpse of if during the months they'd worked together on the La Grenouille case and the more she thought about it the more she realized she wanted to get to know that side of him.

Her eyes shifted from the clock and came to rest on the cell phone that lay next to it. She bit down thoughtfully on her lower lip. Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean that he was lying awake in his bed too. Then again, he had said he'd be waiting for her when she was ready to talk. She reached out and picked up the phone. As she scrolled through to find his number and listened to the phone dial out she still wasn't sure that it was such a good idea to be calling him. She was just about to terminate the call when the ringing stopped and a sleepy voice came over the line.

"DiNozzo,"

"I woke you up,"

"Jenny?"

"Yeah," she grimaced, wishing she'd never picked up the phone. "I woke you up. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep,"

"Wait!" he called out, his voice still hoarse but stronger than before. "You called me."

Jenny could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It appears that I did," she said.

"You called me at…1:30 in the morning. You were lying in bed thinking about me at 1:30 in the morning, Jen,"

"Who said I was in bed?" she countered.

"Are you?"

"Well…yeah," she conceded.

"So, you see, I was right. Now I just need to figure out if this is a good thing or a bad thing,"

"Oh, it's definitely a bad thing," Jenny sighed, softly this time as she listened to DiNozzo chuckle on the other end of the line. It worried her that the minute she'd heard his voice she'd instantly relaxed. He already had a hold on her.

"So, you wanna talk about why this is a bad thing?" he ventured.

"I thought I did but now…" she yawned, causing Tony to chuckle once more which made her smile, "…now I think I need to sleep."

"So this early morning called served as nothing more than a means to wake me up," Tony joked.

"I don't know…it was kinda nice to hear your voice," Jenny admitted.

"Kinda nice to hear yours, too," he whispered and Jenny felt her heart beat just a little faster.

"Listen, I'm in meetings all day tomorrow…" she began.

"Today," Tony corrected her.

"Yes, today. So…I was wondering…how about you come over here after work and we can talk. We could order some pizza,"

"You just said the magic words,"

"Well, I had to entice you somehow," Jenny teased. "About 8:00? The address is…"

"I know where you live, Jen," Tony interrupted. "What?" he asked when Jenny didn't respond after a few seconds.

"Nothing, it's just…you know where I live?"

"Well, yeah….what? Too creepy?" he asked.

"Just the right amount of creepy," Jenny giggled.

"Okay then,"

"Okay then," Jenny repeated as she snuggled down further under her comforter.

"Guess I'll see you tonight,"

"Sweet dreams, Tony,"

"They will be, Jenny. They will be,"

Jenny flipped her cell shut and closed her eye. Within minutes she was asleep, the cell phone still clutched tightly in her hand.

**Well? What did you think? Please review x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it's been so long in between updates. I'm absolutely swamped with university work but perhaps a few reviews would spur me on with the writing ;)**

Jenny rushed through the front door of her house, calling out a hurried greeting to Noemi as she practically ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly divested herself of her work clothes and made her way into the adjoining bathroom. Turning on the water for the shower, she turned back to look at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

_Not bad for forty-four,_ she thought to herself but as she ran a critical eye over the naked mirror imaged, doubt began to creep in. Her body was in great shape for a woman in her forties but it couldn't compare to the toned, unblemished physique of a woman in her twenties. _The kind of woman Tony is used to dating_, Jenny thought sourly. It had been her intention to have Tony over just for dinner and to talk about what was going on between them, however, the sexual tension between them throughout the day had been palpable. Every time Jenny ventured out of her office she could feel Tony's smoldering gaze upon her and she'd found herself blushing like a schoolgirl. She'd eventually relegated herself to MTAC for the remainder of the working day but she'd known then exactly how the evening was going to end and that's when the irrational panic had set in. Jenny had always prided herself on her looks and physique and was always confident in her skin, even with a new lover. For some reason, though, it was different with Tony. Perhaps it was because she'd mostly dated older men but really she knew her confidence had taken a knock because she'd heard so much about Tony's exploits over the years. It didn't matter that he claimed he wasn't 'a player', she still wondered how she could possibly compete with women – girls – who were young enough to be her daughter.

She took another look in the mirror and lifted her hands to cup her breasts. She grinned. Well, maybe there were some areas where she could compete.

Her image began to fade as the glass steamed up and she stepped inside the shower, immersing herself under the warm spray. When she'd left the office, Tony had still been sitting at his desk, working at his computer. As far as she knew they hadn't caught a case all day and so she figured he was completing case reports which meant she didn't have much time to get ready. She'd caught his eye as she waited for the elevator doors to close and he'd winked at her. A risky move, especially in front of Gibbs but Jenny figured that was something they could deal with later, after they'd talked.

Stepping out of the shower, she made quick work of drying herself and wrapped a fresh towel around her body while she dried and styled her hair.

She'd just slipped a soft cotton t-shirt over her head to complete her casual outfit when she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it, Noemi," she shouted down the stairs. With one last look in the bedroom mirror Jenny made her way downstairs. She saw her housekeeper standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll be fine for the rest of the evening, Noemi, why don't you take the night off?"

"Si, Senora," Noemi smiled at her boss and disappeared into the kitchen to gather her things.

Jenny pulled open the front door to see Tony standing on the doorstep, his back to her.

"Hey," she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I come bearing gifts," he said with a smile as he turned around to face her, presenting her with a large take out pizza.

She accepted it and stood to one side to allow him entry. He closed the door behind him and followed her through to the kitchen. Jenny laid the box on the counter and lifted the lid. She turned and smiled at him.

"Chicken and pesto with extra basil," he grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"My favourite. How did you know?" she asked, sliding a slice of pizza onto a plate for each of them.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal my sources," he said with mock seriousness.

"Cynthia," Jenny stated without having to think about it.

"Well…yeah. But I didn't give her up so I guess she can't kill me," he reasoned.

"Mmmmm, this is delicious," Jenny said, swallowing a mouthful of pizza. "You get brownie points,"

"That's what I was hoping," he admitted with a laugh.

"How about you grab a couple of beers out of the refrigerator and we can take this into the living room?" Jenny suggested, already gathering up the pizza. Tony retrieved the beers and popped the tops off before following her through to the next room and settling down on the opposite end of the couch, the pizza box resting on a pile of glossy magazines between them.

"I subscribe to them but I never have the time to read them," Jenny said, indicating the makeshift mats that were keeping the grease off her sofa. "At lease they've come in handy for something," she joked.

They chatted while they ate dinner. Tony regaled her with tales of the many different practical jokes he and Ziva had played on McGee and Jenny surprised him by divulging secrets from when she was an agent.

Once the pizza was finished, Tony unapologetically polishing off most of it, Jenny got them another couple of beers while Tony cleared away the rubbish. When they settled back on the sofa, Jenny found herself sitting closer to him without the pizza box acting as an unofficial barrier between them.

"So…," she began.

"So…," Both of them realized they'd been putting off the inevitable. The whole purpose of the evening was for them to talk about whether or not they should pursue a relationship. Jenny turned her body towards him with the intention of starting 'the conversation' but without any warning on her part she suddenly found her lips on his. Tony seemed equally surprised but quickly reciprocated, slipping his arm around her waist to hold her closer to him. When they finally broke away, they were both breathless.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I'm not sorry. Why should you be?" Tony asked, brushing his fingers over her cheek.

"But we need to talk," Jenny protested weakly, leaning into Tony as he softly kissed along the curve of her jaw.

"So, let's talk," he whispered as he turned his attention to her neck causing her to exhale softly.

"Let's talk," she sighed as he captured her lips in his, all words leaving her mind as she succumbed to his ministration and returned the kiss passionately. "Talk later," she managed to whisper before losing herself in him.

**A/N – Will they ever have 'the talk'? What's going to happen next? Please review and let me know if you want this to continue and what you thought of it. Sorry again for being so long between updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow…"

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended**

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since I updated this. I hope there are some people out there still remotely interested in where this is going. Now university is finished I should have more time to update on a more regular basis…I mean, who needs to get a full-time job when there's fic writing to be done, right? Seriously though, if people are still interested it'd be great to hear what you think of how it's going so far.**

**Enjoy x**

"Wow…"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

"That was…."

"I know…."

"…awful."

"WHAT?" Tony bolted upright in the bed causing Jenny to roll onto her side. He looked down at her with a shocked expression and she bit down on her lower lip, willing herself not to laugh. As his brow furrowed in confusion, Jenny lost the fight and a small giggle escaped her lips. For a split second, Tony was even more confused but seeing the glint in her emerald eyes, he settled back against the pillow. "Very funny," he said, half sulking.

"Just wanted to wipe that smug grin off your face," Jenny said with a smile as she repositioned her head on his chest, her hand resting on his stomach.

"You couldn't even see my face,"

"I could hear it in your voice,"

"Well, after that performance, I think we both have the right to be smug," Tony said, aware that the grin had reappeared on his face as he replayed the last few hours. "Remind me again why we haven't done this before?"

"Rule 12," Jenny replied, sighing against his chest.

"Oh yeah. So, have you decided what you're going to do about that?" he asked, lazily running his fingers over the smooth skin of Jenny's back.

"It's not just my decision to make," she said softly.

"Well, you already know my feelings on the matter. I like you, Jenny,"

"I like you too, Tony. It's just not that simple," she sighed.

"It doesn't have to be complicated either. Why can't we just see where this goes?"

"Because I'm your boss, Tony…"

"Are you going to be giving me any special treatment at work?" he interrupted.

"Of course not," Jenny replied, lifting her head so that she could look him in the eye.

"And I'm not looking for any favours. I'm not interested in sleeping my way to the top. God, Jenny, if I was, don't you think I would have tried it on with Gibbs years ago?" He grinned and she playfully swatted his stomach with her hand. "What is it?" he asked as he noticed the smile fade from her face and the worry return to her eyes.

"It's not really about special treatment at work or anything like that. It's about _us_ being an interference at work. It's not as easy as you'd think, keeping your private life separate from your work life,"

"Speaking from experience?" he asked and Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the pleasure and pain that her relationship with Gibbs had caused her. When she opened them again, Tony was still staring down at her, patiently waiting for an answer that she was certain he already knew.

"Let's just say I've experienced NCIS before and after the instigation of Rule 12 and it makes life a lot easier when there are boundaries,"

"So we make sure we're aware of the boundaries and we stick to them," Tony reasoned.

"The wink you gave me tonight was so far beyond the boundaries already," Jenny said.

"That's an easy one to fix. No winking at you, no smiling at you, no flirting with you at work. In fact, I'll make sure everyone thinks you're the meanest boss in the world,"

"Well, there's no need to go _so_ far the other way," Jenny laughed.

"Seriously, though, Jenny, I think we're onto something really fantastic here and if reeling things in while we're at work is what it takes to make you feel a little bit more comfortable with the idea of an _us,_ then I'm more than willing to comply. I just want to be with you, Jenny," he whispered softly, placing a kiss in her hair.

Jenny reached up and kissed him gently on the lips, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay. Let's give us a try. But we have to be discrete,"

"My middle name," Tony grinned, hugging her tightly to him. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired and I have to get up early in the morning. I have this boss, you see and if I'm late she'll…"

"Goodnight, Tony," Jenny said with a smile, making herself comfortable against him.

"Night, Jenny," he replied, settling back against the pillows and closing his eyes, holding her close to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

The sun was already streaming through a tiny gap in the curtains by the time Jenny awoke the next morning. With her eyes still closed against the light, she reached over only to find an empty space where Tony had been. She opened her eyes and saw that he was gone and had been for some time from what she could deduce from the cool bed sheet under her palm. Her gaze took in the time on the clock on her bedside table and she was suddenly wide awake. It was already 0700hrs and her car was due to pick her up at 0730hrs. If she didn't get a move on she was going to be late for work. As she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, she wondered briefly why she'd slept through her alarm clock that had been set for 0615hrs but then she remembered with a smile how thorough a workout she'd had the night before and reasoned she must have been more tired than she'd thought.

She turned on the shower and while she waited for it to heat up she set about cleaning her teeth. As she brushed, she leaned against the sink and thought about Tony and the conversation that they'd had in the early hours of the morning. He seemed committed to making a go of things and yet, she mused, he had left without even letting her know he was going; something she knew, from experience, was usually associated with the walk of shame following a one night stand. She thought they had come to a mutual decision but now Jenny was unsure again.

The small room was filling up with steam, an indication that she had been lost in her thoughts and the water was more than ready. She turned back to the sink and bent over to spit and rinse the remnants of toothpaste from her mouth. As she straightened up again, something caught her eye and a wide smile spread across her lips. Written on the mirror, hidden until the steam had announced their presence, were the words '_Thank you. T x x'_

For the night they'd spent together. For the opportunity to spend many more together. Jenny was unsure of the exact meaning of Tony's message. What she did know was that he hadn't left without a word and the words he had left were enough to erase her doubts about the two of them. Stepping into the shower, Jenny knew that it was going to take more than soap to wipe the smile off her face that day.

**Like it? Okay, so mega cheesey I know but I'm trying to get back into the feel of the story and make it actually go somewhere. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been so long

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Seem to have been a bit de-motivated recently. I'll try to get a few more chapters soon. Thanks to everyone who has persevered with my sporadic postings and for all the feedback I've received. I really appreciate it.**

"Who knew the Director of NCIS did her own grocery shopping,"

Jenny grinned.

"I am but a mere mortal," she said with mock seriousness, turning around to face Tony. "I didn't think you were the _Whole Foods_ type,"

"I find it best to round off a week of take-out with a handful of grapes. Sometimes a kiwi fruit if I'm feeling particularly adventurous,"

"A bit apprehensive this week, are we?" Jenny teased, looking down into his basket at the lone apple.

"More so than you," he commented, spying her basketful of fresh fruit and vegetables. "Do you even know how to say 'Red Meat'?"

"I enjoy a rare steak as much as the next person. Especially if it happens to be Steak au Poivre" Jenny's mouth began to water at the thought. She licked her lips and promptly smacked Tony on the arm as he seductively mirrored her actions. "What are you doing here, really?" she asked, shifting the weight of the basket from one hand to the other.

"I can't help it if my car decided it wanted to follow your car home from the office," he replied innocently and then leaned closer, lowering his voice to a conspirational whisper. "I think it may have a crush on your town car,"

"Oh really?" Jenny raised her eyebrow and once again Tony mirrored her actions, making her giggle.

"It's good to see you laugh, Jen," Tony said seriously and Jenny sighed softly.

"Well, things have been tense these last few days. There's a lot going on and SecNav and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye," she admitted, moving the basket back to her left hand.

"I noticed. Anything I can help with?"

"That's sweet of you, Tony, but no. I'm a big girl and I can fight my own battles,"

"So you don't want me to go to his office and…"

"Play the jealous boyfriend?" Tony nodded. "Somehow I don't think that would make the situation any better." Jenny lifted her hand to move the basket again but Tony's hand closed over hers.

"Let me," he said, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand before he took the basket from her. Jenny felt herself blush, amazed that after 6 months, his touch still sent a spark through her. Tony obviously felt it too because he suddenly smiled mischievously.

"I'm kidnapping you,"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Jen, it kills me to see you every day and not be able to hold you or touch you or even talk to you without having a valid reason. I hate that the only way I can see you in public is if I accidentally bump into you in the grocery store,"

"Accidentally, huh?"

"Well, you know, maybe there was a little waiting in the garage 'til your car pulled out, then I may have had to maintain a distance of at least two cars until we got here but yeah, overall, an accidental meeting," Tony grinned. "Come with me. I know a little place just outside the District where we can have the evening to ourselves without constantly worrying that someone is going to get the wrong – or right – impression. Come with me, Jen,"

"Right now?" she asked as he nodded his head. "I actually do need to do my grocery shop, Tony,"

"That's ok. You finish up here and I'll be outside waiting for you. I have a phone call to make anyway,"

Jenny chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. It _had_ been a few weeks since they'd had the opportunity be alone and as she looked at him standing before her, his eyes sparkling, she knew she wanted to spend time with the man she was falling for more and more each day.

"Ok," she agreed and Tony's smile grew wide as he handed her back the two baskets.

"See you in ten minutes," he winked and turned to leave.

"What about your apple?" Jen asked, raising the almost empty basket she held in her right hand.

"Leave it," he said, as he turned around and walked backwards towards the exit. "Something tells me this evening is going to be more adventurous than I thought,"

**What does Tony have in store for Jen? Anyone intrigued?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this series but if you are, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter which is leading to more chapters soon.**

Tony surveyed his surroundings a final time, making sure that everything was perfect. The table was set simply with the minimum of silverware and glassware. A small bouquet of pale pink Ranunculus – Jenny's favourite – sat in the centre of the table. Tiny tealights illuminated the room, creating just the right setting. He'd plated the side salad a few moments before, taking care that even that was perfect in its appearance. Nothing was going to spoil this evening.

He patted the chest pocket of his jacket, feeling the outline of the small box against his palm. He shook his head in disbelief. If someone had told him, a year ago, that he was going to be proposing to the love of his life, he'd have laughed out loud. In a 180 degree turn, he'd already had the ring for nearly 3 months and had held off on the proposal, worried that Jenny would think it was too soon. Seeing her at the grocery store had made him realise that he couldn't wait any longer. He was tired of all the hiding from people. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved Jenny. He wanted _her_ to know how much he loved her.

He checked his watch.

5 after 7.

She would be arriving anytime now. After he left her at the store, he'd had a word with her driver, telling him exactly where to take her and how to get there. The cabin had been in his family for years but no one much used it these days except him. He'd always felt he could escape there, away from whatever was bothering him and he felt safe there. It seemed like the ideal place to ask Jen to marry him.

* - * - *

Tony stood up and switched on the overhead light as the last tealight flickered out. The table still looked perfect, although the salad had now wilted and he didn't have any more to replace it. He walked to the window for what had to be the tenth time and looked out, hoping to see headlights but nothing but darkness greeted him. He looked at his watch again.

9:30pm.

Where was she? Had he not been clear enough with his directions that he gave to her driver? Had something come up at work? Surely, though, she would have called him to let him know she couldn't make it. He pulled out his phone, noticing now that the signal was non existent. Cursing, he walked out of the cabin and into the quiet night, hoping to find some reception.

He wandered around for a few minutes, holding the phone out in front of him, over his head, away from his body – anything to try to get a signal. He was about to give up hope when the shrill ring of his cell made him jump. The tiny screen was flashing Jenny's name and he smiled at the sight.

"You standing me up, Shepherd?" he teased. The line was crackling loudly. "Jenny?" He could barely hear her voice over the static of the line but what he heard made the colour drain from his face.

"... ... Help ... ... me ... ..."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, so it's been nearly 2 years and there probably aren't that many people still reading this. I've had, what I think, are a few good ideas for this story and wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could get to them. Continuation of the story will depend on reviews so if people aren't interested then this will be the final chapter. Thanks for reading.

Em x

Tony sat, head in his hands, on the hard plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. Every time he closed his eyes, even for a second, he could see Jen's bloody face through the broken car window. He shook his head to try to rid the image from his mind. He was so mad at himself. He should have remembered to warn her driver that the road to the cabin was so tight and winding. Tony was used to it after years of going up there but Henry, Jen's agent and driver, had been unaware that he was taking the sharp corner too fast.

The minute Tony had heard Jen's voice on the telephone his mind had slipped into overdrive. After trying unsuccessfully to get more information from Jen, he had assured he would find her and set off in the car.

He didn't know what he was looking for. He wasn't sure if she'd been kidnapped or caught up in an explosion, his mind racing with all of the possibilities that could have Jen calling him to beg for help.

He found her town car less than 2 miles from the cabin, balancing precariously on its roof. He could see Henry's lifeless eyes staring at him from where the driver's body lay a few metres from the wrecked car.

Tony ran to the back of the car and stopped abruptly. Jen's eyes were closed and blood had congealed in her red locks; trails of bright blood crossing over her pale face. Fearing the worst, Tony carefully placed his hand through the broken glass of the window and pressed two fingers to her neck. He exhaled heavily, not realising he had been holding his breath, as he felt a faint pulse beneath his fingertips. He reached into his pocket for his phone to call 911, his left hand never leaving the cooling skin of his lover.

That had been 3 hours ago and he'd been waiting at the hospital for news on Jen's condition. The minute they'd arrived at the hospital Jen had been rushed straight to the ER and he hadn't heard anything since. He'd finally remembered to call Gibbs 2 hours after he'd arrived, listening to the older man berate him for not calling him sooner. He didn't have the strength to argue with him, his thoughts solely on Jen but he knew Gibbs would be wanting a full explanation once he arrived.

"Mr DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up from his hands to see a doctor standing before him and tried not to think that the blood on the man's scrubs was Jen's.

"How is she" Tony asked, standing up and moving closer to the doctor.

"She's going to be fine," the doctor assured him. "She has a fractured ankle and a bad concussion but other than that she's come out of the whole ordeal quite well."

"Oh, thank God," Tony allowed himself to grin for a moment, grateful that Jen was going to be ok.

"I'm afraid we couldn't do anything to save the baby," the doctor continued, "She had already started to miscarry when she arrived."

Tony stared at the man before him. "Baby?"

The doctor looked down at his chart and then back to Tony. "I'm sorry. You didn't know about the baby?"

"No. Jen...she never said anything," Tony sat back down, stunned by the news that he and Jen had lost their baby. A baby he never even knew about.

"It's possible Director Sheppard didn't know either. I estimate the foetus was about 8 weeks, quite early in a pregnancy,"

"Can I see her?" Tony asked, not knowing what to do with the information he'd just received but desperate to see Jenny.

"Of course. She's sleeping right now but I'm sure she would like to see a familiar face when she wakes up." The doctor pointed Tony in the direction of Jen's room and then walked back through the doors to the ER.

Tony was sitting by Jen's bedside, her hand held loosely in his when he heard her whisper his name.

Squeezing her hand, he reached out to brush the hair off her forehead, careful not to hurt her.

"I'm here, Jen,"

"Tony," Jen focussed her green eyes on him and he could see the sadness there. He knew then that she'd been told about Henry. And their baby.

"Ssshh Jen. It's ok. You're going to be ok,"

"I'm sorry, Tony," she said quietly and he had to swallow hard past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Jen. If I hadn't insisted that you come up to the cabin then none of this would have happened. Henry would still be alive and our baby would..." Tony's voice betrayed him as he choked on his last words. He felt Jen tighten her grip on his hand and he gave her a watery smile. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Gibbs asked as he pushed into the room and Tony dropped Jen's hand like it had burned him. "Jen,what happened to you?" Gibbs asked.

"The car went off the road. Henry's dead," Jen said, finally allowing the tears to fall.

"I can take it from here, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he rounded the bed and sat down next to Jen, taking her hand in his.

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Jen stopped him.

"Maybe you should go, Tony," she said. They both knew that Gibbs couldn't know where Jen had been going and why or even why Tony had been the one to find her. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," the younger man said as he began to back out of the room, unable to take his eyes off of Gibbs' hand linked with Jen's. "I'll speak to you later?"

Jen understood there was more to his question and nodded softly. He smiled at her before turning and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews - public and private. I really appreciate them and they do spur me on so keep them coming!**

**Em x  
**

"Dammit!"

Jen tore off her blouse in frustration. Tony watched her from the other side of the bedroom, considering going across to help her but stopping himself. She'd shown over the past 6 weeks that she was determined to put the accident behind her and be as independent as she could, even with her plastered ankle.

"What's the matter," he asked as he saw her try on another blouse and then throw it onto the pile next to where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing fits me," she moaned. "I've put on weight since I've been stuck in this wheelchair and all my clothes are too tight. First thing I'm doing this afternoon, after getting this goddamn plaster off, is going to the gym,"

"I think you're trying to run before you can actually walk...literally," Tony laughed as he crossed over to stand in front of her. "And anyway, I like the fact that you've filled out a little,"

Jen narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly tried to justify his comment.

"What I mean is, you've always been too skinny and you're now curvy and I like it. Especially how curvy these are," Tony said, leaning down to place a kiss on the swell of her lace encased breast.

Jen relented for a moment and then pushed him off. Tony sighed. Although Tony had taken to spending the night at Jen's, they hadn't made love since the accident, because of her ankle and because of the miscarriage. He knew that the doctors had recommended they wait a few weeks but every time he tried to touch her, she shrugged him off, using her ankle as an excuse. She was getting the plaster off this afternoon but Tony knew that Jen would come up with another reason to avoid intimacy.

When Tony brought up the subject of their baby, Jenny assured him that she was fine.

_"It's not like I knew about it. Not like I had the chance to get attached_,"

But Tony knew that losing the baby had affected her more than she would admit. It was something they were going to have to talk about at some point but right now, Tony was giving Jen the space that she needed.

Jenny finally settled on a usually loose top that was skimming her new-found curves in ways that Tony appreciated. Jen could feel his eyes on her and she grinned at him.

"Don't get too used to the curves, they're going as soon as I get the ok to go the gym," she said, as she eased herself up off the bed. She had started using crutches a few days before in preparation for getting the plaster off and Tony watched her carefully manoeuvre around the bed using the crutches.

"You ok to get down the stairs by yourself?" he asked. "Stupid question," he answered himself as he saw the look on Jen's face. Even if she did need his help, she wouldn't admit it. The sooner she got the plaster off and things got back to normal, the better.

Normal, whatever that was anyway.

They were still hiding their relationship from everyone, Tony sneaking in and out of Jen's house under cover of darkness each night. Each of them leaving from the same house and yet travelling to work in two separate cars at different times so as to avoid arousing suspicion.

He was going to speak to Jen soon though. He wanted to stop hiding. He didn't want to have to pretend that he wasn't worried about her. Didn't want for Gibbs to be the only one allowed to express concern for Jen when they were at work.

Since the accident, he'd kept the engagement ring he'd bought for Jen, in his suit pocket. He was still determined to ask her to marry him but he wanted to wait until Jen was back to her old self. He just hoped that it would happen sooner rather than later.

**tbc?**


	10. Author's Note: Please read

Hi, remember me?

I feel like In His Eyes has run its course. I'm not really feeling that it can go any further as I'm not in the same place I was when I started writing it.

HOWEVER...

I have, what I think is, a great idea for a long-running story that I want to write.

It would work with Tony and Jenny or with Gibbs and Jenny. I'd prefer to write it with Tony and Jenny but if no one would be interested in reading it, then maybe it would be best to write it for Gibbs and Jenny.

Are there still Tony and Jenny fans out there?

If so, let me hear from you and I can hopefully get something posted soon.

Thanks

Em xx


End file.
